


Douse 'Em, and Tie 'Em

by Kuroenamel



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath, Alastor ends up kinda liking it, Asexual Alastor, Asexual Character, Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Enemies to Lovers, Forced Orgasm, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, RadioDust Week, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sex Repulsed Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Slight Violence, Smut, Submissive Alastor, Top Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Top Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Trigger Warning: Non-con, Venom bite, dubcon, family movie night, radiodust - Freeform, rope, sedative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroenamel/pseuds/Kuroenamel
Summary: When Alastor isn't keen on Angel's definition of "fun," Angel takes matter into his own hands, and they both have to deal with the aftermath.CONTENT WARNING: Rape/non-con. (Alastor does not give consent, but gives dubious consent later on.)
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 261





	1. All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna know something funny and frustrating?  
> When I was writing this, I got to about the 3/4 point and dElEtEd aLl oF iT  
> So I had to re-write it, and as you can imagine, that was not fun. :)  
> Anyways, I haven't uploaded anything in a hot second and a half, so have some submissive Alastor and top Angel Dust!  
> Also, please read my warnings. If you are uncomfortable with the content, I don't want you to have a bad experience reading it. :)  
> But for those of you who are willing and wanting to proceed, enjoy! :) <3

No one was in the main room of the hotel except for Angel Dust and Husk. Angel continued to look the cat up and down while Husk begrudgingly poured him a drink.

“Thanks, Husky,” Angel said. He took a slow sip of his drink. “Not bad either.”

Husk scoffed. “Yeah, I’d sure hope so.”

Angel sat a little straighter in his bar stool, a small hint of radio static creeping its way into his consciousness. Suddenly, the doors were thrown open and in stepped Alastor, a smug grin plastered on his face.

“Ah, well at least  _ someone’s _ using the main area,” he chirped. “Has anyone seen Charlie?”

Husk shrugged while Angel stared at the radio demon. “Nope, haven’t seen ‘er,” he said.

“Very well, but if either of you manage to catch her, please send her my way. I’ll be in my room.”

Angel chuckled to himself. It wasn’t as if anyone would know where to go --- no one actually knew where Alastor’s room was in the hotel. He didn’t know how anyone would begin to come if he was holed up. Everyone just assumed the answer was  _ don’t. _

But even then, Angel had long since had various fantasies of surprising the radio demon in his room. It even got to the point that Angel would explore the darker sides of his mind. Maybe he could tie him up, or drug him . . . or both.

An idea jolted Angel from his haze, and he immediately began to sober up. Husk didn’t notice as he slid off the stool and made his way quietly after Alastor.

Angel Dust managed to keep a six foot distance at best behind Alastor as the demon turned this way and that until he reached the elevator. Angel quickly ducked behind a corner. He cursed. Well, he obviously couldn’t get on the elevator with him and then follow him off, so he’d have to wait. Maybe he could still catch him after he got off.

Angel waited for the doors to close before walking quickly to the doors. Above sat a small dial. He watched as it went from 1 to 2 to 3, and then eventually stopped at 6. Angel pressed the button and hopped on, pushing the button for the 6th floor. He swore to himself, if Alastor’s room ended up being 666, he was going to burst something laughing.

Finally, the doors opened, and he exited quickly and quietly. His eyes trailed in front of him, searching for Alastor, but the demon was nowhere to be seen. Shit. Well, at least he knew what floor his room was on --- maybe if he walked around, he’d be able to sense which room Alastor was in.  _ There’d probably be a glow or some shit, _ Angel figured.

Directly ahead of the elevator, there was a two-way hallway fork. Angel sighed, taking the hallway on his right. He ventured down, looking left and right, though he wasn’t entirely sure what he was looking for. Angel groaned when he got to the end without sensing anything. He went back the way he came and went down the other hallway.

Angel Dust didn’t notice anything unusual. He was starting to lose hope until, towards the end, that familiar static feeling crept up his spine and sent a shiver throughout his body. He continued down the hallway until he reached the third room from the end on the left. The static got louder as he approached the door, settling into a low but prominent hum. This was definitely it.

Angel tried the door knob carefully. Sure enough, it was locked. Reaching up, Angel yoinked a bobby pin from his head, the small tuft of stray hair be damned. He fumbled the pin around in the lock until he heard a soft  _ click _ .

He opened the door just enough so that he could look through, scanning the room. Alastor wasn’t anywhere in sight. Opening the door wider, Angel stepped in, quietly closing it behind him. He looked around. In the center of the room against the back wall sat Alastor’s bed, clean and made. To the right of the bed was a dresser colored burnt sienna, and to the left was a small nightstand. There was a door at the left wall, probably leading to the bathroom. That must have been where Alastor was.

Angel plopped himself onto the bed, smoothing out the sheets. Minutes later, Alastor arrived from the bathroom. He visibly stiffened when he spotted Angel, his smile remaining nonetheless.

“What are you doing here?” Alastor said through his teeth. Angel tried giving him the best grin he could despite the fear that had rushed into his system.

“Just thought I’d check in, see how you’re doing, y’know?”

“How very thoughtful of you, Angel. I am quite alright, thank you. Now, if you would just leave, I-”

“No, I think I’ll stay,” Angel said. “I’ve been so bored lately, we’ve all been just holed up in the hotel. I need something to do. So I think we could have some fun, don’tcha think?”

“I . . . I think we have very different definitions of fun, Angel,” Alastors composure was starting to slip, and Angel just loved watching it happen before him.

“You’d be surprised. I’m very versatile, and I’m sure you could be too with a little practice.”

Angel stood from the bed and took a step towards Alastor. The radio demon maintained his position.

“If you don’t leave right this moment, I’m afraid I won’t be held accountable for my actions,” Alastor said.

“Don’t worry,” Angel stepped even closer. “I’m not intending for either of us to be held accountable tonight.”

Alastor’s eyes showed dials, growing brighter by the second. Angel tried his best to appear unphased, but it was proving to be more difficult than he had expected.

Alastor took a swipe at Angel, nicking his left shoulder. Angel whined at the sudden sting, lunging forward teeth first towards Alastor’s neck. He missed and an enraged Alastor swiped again, hitting deeper this time. Blood was starting to drip from Angel’s shoulder. 

Angel lunged again, this time catching some of Alastor’s neck with his teeth. As soon as he felt the catch, Angel bit down hard. Alastor jumped, throwing Angel off of him, but he could already feel the venom seeping into and through his veins.

“What . . . what did you do?” Alastor. He stumbled around for a moment before falling forward into Angel’s waiting arms. It wasn’t the first time he’d had to subdue someone in situations like this, though it normally was with clients asking for too much instead of the other way around.

Angel Dust hoisted Alastor up onto his bed. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a small coil of rope hanging out of the dresser. Figures that Alastor would have something like rope given some of his . . . tendencies. Angel grabbed it. It seemed perfect --- thick enough to keep him contained and maybe give him a bruise or two in the morning, but not too thick that it would get in his way.

Angel started with the radio demon’s wrists, tying them together before moving on. He removed Alastor’s shoes (not without cackling at his hooves, of course), tying his ankles together. He considered tying the two bundles together, but it’d only make the situation more difficult for him.

Angel stepped back from the bed. It was only a matter of time before Alastor would come to, and he didn’t want to be anywhere near him when that happened. Eventually, Alastor did begin to open his eyes, frantically looking around the room. Angel grinned at him from afar, just relishing in the way Alastor looked so helpless.

“Angel, what the  _ hell _ did you do?” he yelled.

Angel shrugged. “I told ya, I wanted to have some fun tonight. Don’t worry, you’ll enjoy it --- I am a professional, after all.”

Alastor bared his teeth. A low growl escaped him, shoving more fear through Angel’s system.

Alastor looked like he was straining. It took Angel Dust a minute to realize that he was trying to use his magic.

“Yeah, sorry, but that’s not gonna work,” Alastor looked confused. “Ya see, a while back I got some stuff from my friend, Cherri. Y’know, I get a lot of clients with powers and shit that just get too handsy or whatever, so I use it on them. It’s just a spray . . . see?” Angel pulled out a small bottle of what looked to be perfume. “Cute, ain’t it?”

“When this is all over, I’m going to tear you apart limb from limb.”

“Mmhmm, well, we’ll see. ‘Sides, you tearing me apart might be kinda cool, y’never know.”

Angel Dust moved towards Alastor once he’d been sure that he’d been drained of all of his power. Alastor twitched in fear.

“Well, look at that. Not every day you see fear on an overlord, is it?” Angel crawled onto the bed, still a good distance away from Alastor. “Listen. All I want is to have a quickie, clean up, and we’ll never speak of this again. Maybe if you’re good, I’ll let you ‘tear me apart’ like the kinky shit you are, but just know that if you try anything, I’ve got people like Vox and Val to make sure ya don’t lay a finger on me if I don’t want ya to. Understand?” Alastor looked even more terrified. “I  _ said, _ do you understand, Smiles?”

Alastor could barely choke out a “yes” before Angel straddled him. He made quick, skillful work of his buttons, opening his shirt when he was finished. He then slid his pants as far down as he could get them, and did the same to his boxers. He almost fell over with glee.

Alastor’s dick surely wasn’t anything to behold, but it wasn’t half bad either. If he’d been a client, Angel might have laughed at him, but since it was Alastor, he’d have been happy if it was half an inch.

As Alastor kicked and yelled, Angel made quick work of his own clothes, kicking off his short skirt and panties. He was already perfectly hard, while Alastor was completely flaccid.

“Now look,” he said. “I just want ya to know that since I’m gonna stick my dick in you, it’s gonna hurt a little bit, but I’ll try to make it as enjoyable as possible, okay?” Alastor only glared in return.

Angel reached into his chest and pulled out a small packet of lube --- something both Val and Cherri had insisted he constantly have on him from the start. “You never know what’ll happen,” Cherri had said. He opened the packet and squeezed some out onto his fingers before lathering a generous amount on and around Alastor’s entrance. He jolted at the sudden cold feeling and let out a small whine. Angel drew in a shaky breath, pushing his middle finger inside the radio demon and began to finger him slowly. Alastor continued to make a series of shaky whines and groans as Angel added a second finger, then a third.

“Okay,” Angel pulled all three of his fingers out, wiping the extra lube on his dick. He squeezed out the rest of the contents from the packet, putting half at Alastor’s entrance, and half on himself. “Heads up.”

Angel Dust pushed inside the radio demon, drawing out a whiny yell. Alastor seemed as if he didn’t know what to do but take it. A sharp pain rimmed his hole all the way around, and he felt like he was being stretched. When Angel hit his prostate, a jolt of unexpected and unwanted pleasure shot through him. He whined again and clenched around Angel as his dick began to harden.

“You’re doing great, Al,” Angel tried to praise. Alastor continued to whine in response.

Angel took notice as soon as Alastor’s dick had fully hardened. He placed his hand tight around the base of his dick, and pumped slowly in rhythm with his thrusts. Alastor almost screamed in response.

“Oh, fuck,” Angel groaned. “You have such a tight little body, it’s so fucking perfect. So fucking beautiful.”

“Ahh . . . hahh,” Alastor moaned. At this point, his smile had been almost completely wiped from his face. His mouth was slightly lolled open and his tongue was just barely sticking out. Angel almost laughed --- he looked like he would be perfect for porn.

“Enjoying yourself, Al?” Angel asked. Alastor only glanced up at him. “I bet you don’t even want me to stop. You’re liking this too much, aren’t you?”

Alastor didn’t answer, so Angel took his hand off his dick entirely and slowed his thrusts. Alastor immediately let out a low whine in protest. “No . . .” he said.

“No, what?”

“Don’t stop.”

Angel couldn’t be more delighted with himself. “That’s what I thought,” he returned his hand to the radio demon’s dick and quickened his thrusts. It was a relief for him, too --- he could feel the knot at the core of his body begin to form and contract, sending pulses and warnings throughout Angel’s body. He pumped Alastor’s dick with more gusto.

Sure enough, Alastor tightened unbearably around Angel’s dick, a warning that he was close as well. Angel quickened his pace on both counts, delighting in the shaky moans and babbled nonsense coming from the radio demon. Without warning, Angel was cumming, releasing inside Alastor, which sent the radio demon over the edge. A thick line of cum landed across Angel’s chest as he heaved over the other.

After he had pulled out and laid next to Alastor, he untied his hands and ankles. “How long’ve you been holding that one in, Al?”

“Ugh,” was all Alastor said.

“So, are ya gonna beat me to a bloody pulp or somethin’?”

Alastor sighed. His grin returned to his face despite the current mess of his body. “No. I . . . I don’t think I have the energy.”

“Heh. You just don’t wanna admit that you liked it.”

“I absolutely did not! But in either case, we won’t be doing this again.”

“Mmhmm.”

Alastor snapped his fingers to clean himself up but was reminded with the sorry fact that Angel had taken his magic away. “How long will that spray last?”

“Eh, probably another hour or two. You’ll be fine.”

Alastor sighed again. He wiped off the little amount of spent that had been left on him, and fixed his clothing before giving Angel one last glare and leaving.

Alastor didn’t know what to think. He had never done anything like that before, and of course, at first, he had hated it, but even he had to admit --- though he would never say it aloud --- that some part of him . . . some sick, twisted part of him . . . liked it.

And of course, Angel knew that.


	2. What the Hell Happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a surprise second chapter! Hope y'all enjoy!  
> Also happy Radiodust week!

Alastor had not said or hinted at anything related to the events of that night for a week afterwards. It wasn’t that Angel was worried --- as much as he liked the radio demon, it wasn’t as if he was too attached to care about his opinion, though it was very clear with the way that Alastor stiffened whenever Angel entered the room.

Angel had told himself that it didn’t really matter anyways. Alastor was not the type for trauma, and probably only wanted to snap one or two of his limbs off. Come to think of it, Angel hadn’t even seen the demon even close to tears.

After that night, Alastor seemed to return to his usual, chipper self, cracking terrible jokes at Charlie and Husk every now and then, and his smile never wavered. The only shift was that none of his attention, not even a single drop, was directed towards Angel. The spider demon just had to keep telling himself,  _ it doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter . . . _

On the eighth day, Angel decided to test his theory. Alastor, as per usual, sat straight at Husk’s bar while the cat drank himself down. Angel perched himself two stools down from Alastor, keeping his eyes locked on Husk. One step at a time.

“The fuck do you want?” Husk grumbled.

“Just want a drink, Husky,” Angel said. “Gin and juice?”

Husk poured him the drink after taking another shot. Alastor remained stiff as a board to Angel’s right.

“How . . . uh, how’s it goin’, Al?” Angel tried.

“Just fantastic,” Alastor said through his teeth. He didn’t turn towards Angel as he spoke.

“Yeah . . .” Angel’s attention drifted back towards Husk. “Say, didn’t hear ya come in last night, Husk. Up to something, were ya?”

Husk immediately turned as red as his fur would allow and fixed himself another drink. “Went out.”

“Out?”

“Out,” Husk cleared his throat. “New bar opened up on the west side of Hell, thought I’d try it out. Pretty dead in there not gonna lie. Drinks are shit and the service is even worse but thought I’d try it out . . . ya know?”

“Then why didn’t you come home?” Angel grinned.

“I . . . none of your goddamn business,” Husk ground his teeth.

“I rest my case,” Angel turned back to Alastor, whose eyes remained locked on the space in front of him. “Anything planned for tonight, Al?”

“Nothing where you’re concerned,” Alastor said through his tight grin.

“Aww, shame. Thought we could all have an old fashioned family movie night or something.”

Husk snorted. “Sure Charlie’d love to hear that coming from you.”

“Bet she would. I’ll go tell the princess right now if everyone’s in agreement,” Husk didn’t bother to look at Angel’s smug smile, but both demons could quite easily sense it. No one said anything.

Angel whipped out his phone, texting Charlie a quick,  _ family movie night? _

Minutes later Charlie came bounding into the main room, followed closely by Vaggie.

“I heard we’re having a movie night!”

“Yeah, ‘pparently so,” Husk said. Alastor’s grin sank slightly.

“Indeed,” he said.

“So? What movie are we watching?”

“How about Superbad?” Angel suggested. Alastor wrinkled his nose.

“Can’t we watch something more . . . interesting?”

“Oh, c’mon, Superbad is a classic. Haven’t seen it in a while, either, whaddya say?”

Alastor hesitated, visibly stiff. “Fine.”

Charlie clapped her hands together. “Awesome! I’ll go get Vaggie.”

* * *

The group started the movie at 8:30. Charlie had set up some furniture in front of the small TV in the living room with Vaggie’s help. On the main couch sat Angel Dust on one side while Alastor hesitantly sat on the opposite end, as far away as he could possibly get from Angel. Vaggie sat in the reclining chair with Charlie perched on her lap. Husk had pulled up a folding chair while Niffty sat on the floor in front of him.

The movie began, and Angel could feel the tension slowly but surely leaving the radio demon from the other side of the couch. Figured he needed a distraction, no matter how annoying it was.

Throughout the movie, Angel tried desperately to follow along with the plot, but his vision always seemed to drift towards Alastor’s frame. His body was tense and rigid. He sat straight upwards, eyes locked on the television screen. A small buzz of radio static filled the room with dull, white noise, but Angel listened to it consistently.

The credits rolled, and Angel realized that he hadn’t paid attention to one single detail of the movie. Ugh. Fine. He’d just have to rewatch it another time.

Husk left first for his room, followed by Niffty. Charlie sighed and slowly lifted herself off of Vaggie’s lap. They both retreated to their shared room.

Alastor didn’t move once, crimson eyes remaining locked on the television even after the credits had finished.

“Angel,” he said under his breath just loud enough for Angel to hear.

“Yes?” Angel’s tone was nervous.

“What in the nine circles of hell happened?”

“Uh . . .” Angel had been expecting anything but that. “We had sex?”

“Well obviously,” Alastor huffed. “But I . . . I don’t know how I feel about that now. It’s not a pleasant feeling, you know.”

“What, the sex or your afterthought?”

Alastor hesitated. “The afterthought.”

“So you did enjoy it,” Angel chuckled.

“I never said that.”

“Nah, but ya implied it. Listen, I get having doubts, regrets, second thoughts, all of that. Trust me, been there, done that a thousand times over. Doesn’t mean that it’s a bad thing --- hell, it’s  _ normal _ . My point is, don’t stress about it, ‘kay?”

“ . . . Okay.”

“Good. Now, if you’re done being pissy at me, I’m gonna go upstairs, have a drink, and knock myself out.”

“I was never ‘pissy’ at you, Angel.”

Angel Dust snorted. “Yes, you were. Pissiest I’ve ever seen ya, in fact. But I guess there’s no surprise there, hmm?”

“Nope.”

Angel huffed and got up to leave. Alastor stood immediately, grabbing Angel’s wrist as he turned to leave. The spider demon turned to give Alastor an inquisitive glance.

Alastor’s eyes grew as if he himself was surprised by his actions. Without thinking, he yanked Angel towards himself before pushing the both of them up against the wall, pinning the spider down. Angel was speechless --- all he could do was stare back up at the radio demon.

“Alastor . . .” he started.

Alastor cut him off with a quick press of his lips to the dancer’s. Before he could pull away, Angel pressed back, deepening the kiss. A loud exhale of breath escaped Alastor’s mouth and entered Angel’s as he swallowed up every breath. Angle lifted his top pair of arms to caress and cup Alastor’s face, cautious and careful in his actions as to not upset the demon. Alastor didn’t seem to mind, sighing further into the kiss before both demons mutually pulled away.

“Alastor,” Angel said again, this time with a grin. Alastor rolled his eyes.

“We can talk about this another time.”

“Fine,” Angel shrugged. “But don’t think I’ll forget about that one,” and with that, Angel turned to actually leave this time, not looking back as Alastor stared after him with a dazed and confused expression.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I do not condone the use of the word "whore" when used against someone without their consent.

Alastor had no intention of having a discussion about their relationship, if you could even call it one. After that movie night, he avoided Angel like the plague for both Angel's benefit and his.

He knew that at some point, he would have to fess up to Angel and just get it over with, but Alastor had never had anything like this in the past, and he wasn't sure how to navigate it. What was worse was the strong urge to continue where they had left off, minus the talking at the end. At the back of Alastor's mind, he wanted to sneak up behind the spider demon and tie him to the nearest bed, just as Angel had done. He knew that Angel would be more than welcoming of the idea, but Alastor's pride would never allow it.

Since that night, Angel had knocked on Alastor's door a few times since he had figured out its location and Alastor had yet to switch rooms. He would never answer the door, only turning up whatever radio station was on at the moment. Angel should have gotten the hint.

It really wasn’t any surprise that he didn’t.

Each time that Angel would knock on his door brought back the distinct urge to slit the spider’s throat. Ever since Angel had become a nuisance, that urge deepened exponentially.

Alastor made up his mind not to kill him, instead opting for something regrettably more of Angel’s style.

After Angel had knocked on his door for the eighth time that week, Alastor left his room when he was sure that Angel was nowhere near. He made it to the first floor of the hotel, peeking around the corner to the main room. Sure enough, Angel sat at the bar, resting his chin on one of his hands and leaning forwards towards Husk as he watched the cat demon through lidded eyes. Alastor scoffed to himself.

He waited until Angel left the bar. Alastor pressed himself against the walls of the hallway, summoning some quick magic to make himself unseen.

As soon as Angel walked past him, Alastor undid his magic with a wave and instead summoned his microphone, using the opposite end to forcefully hit Angel at the back of his head. With a sharp gasp, the spider demon fell to the floor, unconscious.

Alastor easily carried Angel to his own room, dropping the demon onto his bed. He looked around. Just weeks before, Angel had done just the same to him in the same space. He had made Alastor feel powerless and disgusting, only to later make him feel aroused and confused. To him, it was one of the worst tortures in Hell.

When Alastor had just joined Hell, demons and angels alike would inflict that exact torture onto him. In Hell, each and every torture was tailored to the specific demon. In Alastor’s case, his sex repulsion had been used against him until he had gained enough power for no one to go near him.

Except for Angel.

And now, Alastor was prepared to exact that same torture onto him. Sure, Angel was far from sex repulsed, and would probably get a thrill out of Alastor’s dominance, but to Alastor, it was about the control. Alastor would get a thrill out of the sheer amount of control he’d have over Angel, even if it wasn’t torture to Angel.

Alastor quickly fetched a thick rope --- the same rope Angel had used to tie him up with just weeks before. He swiftly performed a simple tie, connecting Angel’s wrists and ankles.

Angel regained consciousness quickly, sitting up with a start before he scanned the room. His eyes widened in disbelief as he caught sight of Alastor.

“Al?” he asked.

“Quiet,” Alastor spat. He watched the spider demon with a look of pure disgust. Angel’s expression softened with fear.

Before his eyes, Angel’s figure shifted into the vague silhouette of a completely different demon entirely. The demon wasn’t anyone Alastor had remembered meeting specifically, but its features were familiar, and its aura radiated the pure spite and control that Alastor despised. 

This was one of the demons that had tortured Alastor.

Alastor forced his vision back to Angel, whose aura radiated the exact opposite energy --- fear and weakness. Alastor chased it and craved more.

“I’m going to do-” Alastor took in a sharp breath. “I am going to do to you exactly what you did to me.”

Angel’s features shifted into a smirk. “You mean you’re gonna fuck me?”

Suddenly, Alastor brought his hand down to slap Angel across the face, shocking him. Angel couldn’t tell if he was more aroused or terrified.

“I am going to  _ violate _ you just as you violated me.”

“But you-”

Alastor glared down at Angel, who quickly shut up and nodded. Angel knew it wasn’t his intention, but Alastor was driving him crazy with what Angel interpreted to be his own form of dirty talk. He knew that his best deal in this situation would be to play along and give Alastor what he wanted in exchange for a good fuck.

Alastor hit Angel again without prompt, casting him another dirty look before pushing Angel onto his back, who only yelped in surprise.

Alastor made haste pulling Angel’s shorts down to his ankles, growling in disgust at his already half-hard erection. Using his claws, he sliced the material down the middle to allow Angel’s legs to open wider. Angel tried to suppress a shiver.

Alastor flipped Angel onto his stomach, exposing his ass, which only made him whimper quietly. He pulled down both of his own layers, freeing his erection before summoning a small bottle of lube. Alastor poured some onto his fingers before spreading it onto himself.

“Wait wait wait,” Angel panicked. “Prep?”

Alastor glared again at Angel even though the spider demon couldn’t see him from his position. “ _ No _ ,” Alastor growled.

He began slowly at first, pushing into Angel’s entrance carefully. As soon as he got the head inside, he snapped his hips forward quickly, earning a surprised and pained yelp from Angel. Alastor groaned before pulling out almost completely, only to slam his hips forward again. Angel began to moan quietly, careful not to upset the radio demon. He sighed content as pleasure joined the pain in equal amounts.

Alastor let out a shaky breath, leaning forward until his chest was against Angel’s back, and continued to thrust into him.

“Ahh, fuck,” Angel moaned.

Alastor sped up his thrusts to a brutal pace. “Shut up,” he rasped.

When Angel began to feel overwhelmed, he tried to move his hips away to slow the pace down. “No, Al --- too quick -  _ ah _ .”

“You can take it, whore. Isn’t this all you’re good for, after all?”

Angel gave up and leaned back into his thrusts, savoring the vile language that Alastor would never have dared to use otherwise.

“Y-yes, daddy,” Angel couldn’t help himself.

Alastor brought a sharp hand down onto his ass. “You are  _ not _ to call me that, understand?”

Angel nodded.

Alastor felt the knot tighten in his core. He let out a shaky gasp, which Angel didn’t miss.

“Angel, I am going to release inside you now, and you are  _ going _ to take it,” he rasped into the demon’s ear. Angel shuddered, nodding.

Alastor sped up his thrusts, unknowingly positioned right up against Angel’s prostate. He continued to hit that spot. Angel moaned loudly, rocking his hips back to meet Alastor halfway. Sure enough, Alastor came with a loud groan. The air around them crackled with radio static, and Angel felt a hot liquid fill him fully.

Angel wanted dearly to reach between his legs to finish himself off, but Alastor had made sure to tie all three sets of his arms together. He pulled out with a sigh, turning to fix his clothing and put himself away while Angel was left feeling thoroughly aroused and greatly unsatisfied.

Alastor began to walk towards the door.

“Wait, Al, what about-?”

Alastor waved his hand, the rope around Angel’s wrists and ankles loosening. “Finish it yourself.”

Angel scrambled out of the ropes, stumbling to find his words. “Are we ever gonna talk about this?”

Alastor paused, not bothering to turn towards him. “No,” he said simply and walked out the door.

Angel sighed in frustration, gazing down at his now painfully hard erection, and untangled himself completely from the ropes to finish himself off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one folks! :3 Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
